The untold reason
by Melanie Swirls
Summary: V never remembered his past, we all know thats true. But what if his famous vendetta wasnt just For Valerie and himself? What if there was someone from his past that recognized him, no matter what the circumstances? OC/V R&R Rated T for mature theme 1Shot


**Authors note: Yes, yet again I'm writing another V for Vendetta oneshot. I find them interesting to write, and if you haven't checked out my other one, then please go check it out, its called "memories of a dead man" Anyways please enjoy this Oneshot and don't forget to review!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

**The Untold Reason**

_I don't know if he remembers me or not, but I remember the man in room 5. I remember my first boyfriend. I don't remember the mask, I don't remember his burnt memory less body, but I remember him as Jacob Doiron_

_When I first met him he was a 15-year-old boy with medium length wavy dark brown hair and the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen. He was lanky and exceedingly smart. I remember how I used to have to tutor him in history, which was his obsession, but at the same time the subject he had the most difficulty with. I remember how he used to want to be a writer, and I was sure that he was going to be able to do it. _

_Of course back then; I wasn't the woman I am now. I wasn't the beaten, dying, excuse of a woman I am now. Back then, I was too tall, too thin girl with bright green eyes and dirty blonde hair that I was kept in ponytail. I wanted to be a historian or artist, but just like Jacob, I didn't get the opportunity to pursue that career, or any career for that matter._

_When we were 15 we befriended each other easily, but that probably came from the fact that neither of us were very popular and we barely had any friends as is. Nevertheless, our friendship came easily and it was built up on trust. Both of saw how the world that we knew was slowly crumbling, but he was part Negro and I was part Jewish, part Muslim, so it was out kind that was getting thrown out of society. _

_When I was 16, I found myself explaining to everybody we met that we weren't going out, but looking back on it now, I understand why they thought it. We were always together, always talking and laughing and we both understood each other so well. Later that year he asked me out and I found myself explaining to everybody that I told we weren't going out that we were. _

_He was my entire world, and one of the most amazing people I've ever met. He was witty, funny and understanding. We had an intense relationship, but it was all mentally more so then physically, and underneath it, we were best friends, so we both knew how to handle each other and what to expect._

_When we turned 18 we moved in with each other. Everything was going perfect. I remember it so well. It really makes me miss him now that I think about it. I loved him, and we were happy, or that was, until they took his mother away, then things changed. _

_He started to watch the news every night incase they had news on his mother. He didn't know where she was, or what happened to her, but news never came, and soon after that, neither did his smile. _

_I remember missing his laughter, his smile and his touch. I remember missing him so much at the beginning. I wanted him to hold me the way he used to, to laugh with me like he used to, to be who he used to be; yet he never changed back._

_I couldn't understand why he'd ruin my entire world because his mother died, but I was always so selfish, we both were, so we both wanted it our way, and we both wanted everything we could get._

_But I knew how and why he did it when they took my father away. I understood why he didn't want to smile, or at least I did for a little while, but after a few months of constantly mourning my father, I realized that he wouldn't have wanted me to mourn for him, he would have wanted me to fight, and that's what I planned on doing._

_When I found that out of course I wanted to go out and see the world. With that information and in my position you would have too! But of course, I couldn't leave Jacob. I refused to, and besides, I wouldn't be able to leave him._

_However after several months of trying to make him see the beauty in life, I left him, because I could no lounger take being bound to a man, who even if I loved, refused to smile at me. It was torture. So I simply packed a bag and left him._

_I spent my first day on my own walking around and enjoying everything different. I was enjoying my freedom, but when the sun set, I felt myself worrying about where I'd stay and if they'd take me. Simply put, they were valid reasons to be worried. _

_It wasn't even past 10 o'clock when I walked down a dark alley and was caught by 4 finger men who knocked me unconscious. _

_When I woke up I was at a detention center called lark hill. The place smelt of compost and old flesh, but I was forced to walk into the building anyways, and while I did it, I held my head high._

_They shaved my hair and stripped me of my clothes before throwing me into my cell, Room 6. _

_Then one night-or maybe it was morning, I never cared to actually figure it out-I heard a man fighting a guards, with the same voice as the lover I left. By the time this happened I was already there for months, and I was inching closer to death every day, but even in my condition I held onto the memory of Jacob Doiron, I held onto my lover, I held onto my past._

_When I was certain they were out of earshot I peeked through the mouse hole and saw him, I saw the boy I loved. _

_I remember asking him if it was him and he told me he didn't know who he was, which knocked me off guard and made me hold onto my heart for my dear life. If he didn't remember who he was, why would he remember me? I took a deep breath and told him who I was, which for some reason made his eyes sparkle, but I was afraid that I might have imagined it. _

_Over the next few weeks I told him of my old life, I told him everything I'm telling you know, I told him all I could tell him without him knowing that I was talking about him, though, for some reason, I think he might have figured out that I was talking about him, but that would have been impossible._

_The girl in room 4 passed her letter to him, and it gave me the idea of telling someone this. So that should explain why I'm writing this to you._

_Now I know, my life isn't as amazing, brilliant or charming as Valerie's, and I know that the man you know of V will never know that I loved him with all my heart, but I wanted somebody to know who I was, and I wanted to be remembered._

_Give this to other people staying in the cells around you, pass it on and make sure people know to love what they have, because when you don't have it you realize how much you need it. _

_Jacob Hector Doiron, if you ever meet a man by those names, do not hesitate to tell him I loved him, because Love is all we've got,_

_Rachel Brei Gontier-Doiron._

V put down the letter that the girl in room six, Rachel, wrote and peered into the mouse hole and looked at the new young man who was living inside, "Thank you," V told him and the young man nodded. "My pleasure, sir," He told him before his eyes closed and he slipped into a state much to close to death.

V sat down in his stall with his back to the wall and stared at the door as she whispered, "I promise Rachel, I'll avenge you, even if I can't remember who you were, I will avenge your death,"

**Authors note: I was going to leave the girl anonymous but I kind of like it better this way, anyways, please read and review, I always appreaciate them and of course don't forget to check out my other V for Vendetta stories! Thanks!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie swirls!**


End file.
